


Succubus Control

by ColorfulBrownies84



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incubus Boyfriend, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Smut, Succubus Reader, Wolf Jackson, demon yugyeom, elf jinyoung, fairy bambam, fairy youngjae, incubus Jaebum, incubus teachers, sexual school, siren mark, siren teachers, touchy teachers, troll teachers, update tags and relationships as i go, witch teachers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulBrownies84/pseuds/ColorfulBrownies84
Summary: Succubus reader has to claim all of her mates in order to mature. Problem with that? She only has 1 of them.orImmature Succubus has a hard time coming to terms with her inner succubus, and mates, being so stubborn.Youngjae doesn't want to claim her until he presents,Yugyeom is too young to recognize his mate,Jinyoung is way too protective, and the only mate she has is fucking crazy!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I really hope you guys like this story, It came to me when I was taking a deep nap.  
> This is my first story ever. Be kind and stay for the ride!

“Wake up douche!”  
Uh? “Wha......WHY ARE YOU FLOATING?!?!”  
Why is this how I wake up almost every morning, with my eldest sister floating over my head, yelling at me to wake up. Story of my life.  
“If you would've just woken up the first time, I wouldn't be here.” she leans down so that her head is 3 inches away from mine.  
“UGH..... you know I hate when you guys fly over me.” Hi, I'm almost 20 yrs old and I still whine in the morning.... so? What about it?  
“Pouting isn't going to stop me and you know it. Now, get up and get dressed, the driver is leaving in 1 hour and you are taking too long!”  
“ Sigh, whatever...just...just put your wings away.”

'Ello, mates! I'm Yonage Coral. (kind of like bondage...yeah) I'm 19 going on 20, but my family still treats me like I'm 12. I'm the 3rd kid out of 4. I have 2 big sisters and 1 little brother.  
The sister you guys just met is the famous Yin Coral. She graduated from college, the college I'm attending, the top of her class. Everyone loved her no matter what she did. Cheerleading, baseball, soccer, dance, you name it. She was the best.  
My 2nd sister is Yani. Bitch was the smartest asshole to attend her classes. Vale-motherfucking-dictorian. Can you believe this absolute garbage? Graduated early too. Dick.  
Last but not least, my baby fucking brother, Yerson. Just as much of a dick as the rest of my perfect family. He got treated the best, in my eyes. Literally, only because he was the only boy. Fuck that and them. “Them” as in my parents.  
On to the creators of those assholes, my parents. Yolanda and Yersonage Coral. I freaking know, what the hell is up with their names, right? Their jacked up parents is what's up.  
My parents own a company that is well loved through out our community. They make freaking bank! None of that matters to me though, they're all dicks that "only want the best for me." Bullshit. My family hates that I'm not like them.  
I'm not tall like them. I'm not fit or in shape like them. I'm not smart like them. I'm not as talented as they are. I'm pretty much the complete opposite as them.  
Oh, and I'm almost 20, haven't met all of my mates, haven't claimed the 1 mate I do have, and I'm a immature Succubus. Fun!


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here's the official first chapter. I really hope you guys like it.

Mornings are the worst. Everyone is always so chipper and happy in this house. 

"Good morning Dear. How'd you sleep last night?" Dad was sitting at the kitchen table having his annual "first coffee of the day," when I walked in.

"Beautifully, until your first born started screaming in my ear." _Great now we actually have to speak to people before class. Yippee!_  

"Ah. That explains why you're  grumpier than usual." 

"Tah! You try waking up to a wild  banshee every morning and tell me how excited you're going to be." Before dad could respond my stomach started screaming as my mother walked in.

"Good morning mini me, sounds like you're just as hungry as I am. Want me to make you some food before you go?"

My dad looked at mum with the best drooping puppy dog eyes he could produce. "No breakfast for your favorite husband in the whole world?" 

"Ha! Dad you know Bennie's her favorite. Why'd you even put yourself in that position?" Bennie is mums 2nd mate. She met him after her and dad already got married.

" I know but one can still try! Honey back me up here? Defend me! Avenge me! Make your daughter cry!" At this point my dads puppy dog eyes turned into low defeated eyes and it was freaking hilarious! 

" Oh hush up, you ran head first into that one and you know it. Avenge you. Ha! You didn't die ,you were ,what the kids say, roasted!" 

 _Fuck I'm about to burst a lung._ " Mum, did you just say 'roasted'? I'm going to pee on myself, stop the both of you, it hurts!" Now my stomach was hungry and angry at me from laughing too hard. At this rate I'm not gonna be able to eat breakfast. 

" Oh don't be so dramatic. Your foods done. Eat and get ready to leave, you don't have much longer." My mountain of delicious food was plated in front of me and I could have died right there. 

2 stacks of pancakes, a plate of bacon, jug of cranberry juice, 3 biscuits and 5 eggs seemed to be just enough for me to fall in love with my mums cooking all over again. Did I mention the biscuits are smothered in gravy? Ffffuuuuucckkkkk! 

" Eat up my fluffy croissant. You have to have a full tummy for when you meet your other mates."  _Fuck._  

See, I haven't told any of my family about my other mates yet. I found Jinyoung and Youngjae a few months ago when school started back up again. I've yet to tell my parents because they'd pressure me to claim them, just like they do with Papi. 

Papi (Emerson) is my boyfriend and first mate. I found him when we both started to mature. Except, he fully matured within 2 months like normal. I, on the other hand, never finished my maturing process, so that makes me still immature. I never thought it was anything bad, or even weird, until my parents started freaking out and my "friends" started making fun of me. We were 15 at the time so yeah, that friend thing hurt worse than my parents did. Fast forward 5 years and you have us today. Emerson, a fully matured 21 year old with 2 mates, and me, almost 20 immature and ,so far, only 3 mates and 1 doesn't even want to properly claim me. So, yeah, I don't think I'm going to be telling my parents about them anytime soon.

" Yeah, my round chocolate drop had to be full for her mates to feel her out better!" My parents weren't even talking to me anymore, like always. Whenever my mates are mentioned they both go on a parent trap type of hunt to lure my mates to me and force them to claim me.  It's really starting to become a drag.

" Alright, I'm done guys! Leaving! NOW!" Screaming was the only way to get them to finally look at me and acknowledge my  presence once again. 

"Oh, honey you barely ate anything. You sure you don't want anymore? The driver doesn't leave till 10 minutes from now. Here, have another plate." My mum moved so quick I didn't even have enough time to realize she was shoving more food on my empty plates.

"No mum it's alright really. Give some to dad, he looks like he's going to burst. I'll see you guys tonight okay? I love you!" I screamed walking down the hall to go get my shoes and bag. 

It wasn't cold outside but it got chilly in the class rooms so I put on a simple black mesh jacket to go over my thigh length pink dress. My hair was thrown up into a bun at the very top of my head and a black choker with some matching stud earrings and black chucks, you got yourself a comfortable but cute outfit. Not much makeup, just my glasses and some lipgloss to keep it simple. It's a lazy type of day.

The driver was waiting outside right on time. Getting in the car I could tell that Steve, the driver, had recently cleaned.

"Oh, Mr.Steve I didn't know you cleaned up here. Did you clean the passenger seat for me?" Because I get car sick I have to sit in the front seat. I'm the only one who does.

"That? Yeah, it was nothing don't worry about it. It was getting ...a little...messy up here." I could practically smell the blush coming off of him so to let the poor guy live a little, I simply said a thank you and continued the short ride in silence.

Getting out of the car I thanked Steve once again and started walking to class. Since I had a good 30 minutes before class started, I decided to walk to the cafe right next to my classroom. It wasn't really crowded today, I guess it's because of mating season coming up. 

Mating season is that time of year that the school gets a little wild and unorganized. Nothing too crazy, just a campus full of horny creatures walking around trying to fuck either their mates or someone else's. Mating season usually falls right after summer, so around the beginning of fall end of summer. It last for about 2-3 months, depending on the year. It's a time of mating. During this time you either find your mates, claim your mates, or just fuck your mates. 

School usually is pretty chill and empty though, this is my favorite time to actually come because it's pretty much a break/catch up time before we get ready for finals. I guess they figured give us 2 months of sex and we'll come back refreshed and happy. They weren't wrong. After mating season is the best time academically for everyone, teachers, students, hell even the parents. Everyone comes back refreshed and most likely pregnant.

The most stressful time of mating season would be, hands down, the week before. Everyone is trying to get all of their work caught up, in school, at home, at work, you name it. It's so busy around this time. Too many people getting prepared to lose their sanity and full up on their desires. 

This is also a dangerous time as well. When mating season hit, it affects all of us. Male and female, old and young. All creatures as well. Sirens, fairies, mermaids, wolves, demons, pixies, etc. Everyone feels it, except, you guessed it, the immature. The non presented, the immature, the non shifted, all of us from all creatures, if we haven't matured yet, we don't feel the effect of mating season.  

Yippee! Right? Wrong! I hate it! I have to constantly hear about how delicious mating season is. About how fun it is you play with all of your mates. About how good all of them taste and how just breathing taste delicious. My sisters have "shared", more like tortured me, with all of their stories of mating season and how their first one was so weird and how sensitive they were from not knowing what to expect. They said it was so many yummy smells all around them, no matter where they went, they could go to the deli section of the grocery store and still smell the sweet sweet scent of heated love making. 

For succubui and incubui, the smell of  consensual sex is the loveliest taste ever. We can smell and taste any emotion and reaction, if we trained good enough we could also hear it or feel it. Succubui and Incubui live off of emotions, mostly the once from our mates. We can survive without our mates though, we just prefer our mates because we get full quicker. So mating season is like candy land to a succubus or incubus. 

"Next." After standing for about 5 minutes staring off, it was my turn to order.  _I really should stop thinking about it so much. It won't even effect me._

I ordered a simple tea refresher and 3 muffins. My appetite is getting stronger. Grabbing my food, I scanned the room to see if I wanted to sit and eat or go to the classroom and eat. Giving up after not finding a seat I left the cafe a started going back to the classroom.

On my way to the classroom I ran into one of my teachers, the just so happens to be the teacher for my first class today, Mr. Kent. Or as I like to call him, Mr. Kunt. 

Mr. Kunt is a fairy that teaches Sex Ed...yep! He's also pretty perverted as well, and during mating season, it amplifies. 

"Good morning Mr.Kent. How's life treating you this fine morning?" Whenever I smile at Kent, it's always genuine. I consider him one of my favorite teachers. He's a great flirt. 

"Oh, it just got better Miss Yonage! Got extra muffins from the cafe and now I'm looking at the most beautiful succubus known to mankind. Humans would love you, you know that?" The twinkle in his eyes says it all, I need to walk away from this gorgeous man before I touch him. 

"Oh, I'm flattered Mr. Kent. But, you know I should really get going, class starts in 10 and I don't want to make anyone wait." If I just keep inching away, maybe this yummy specimen will spare me? Just this once?

"Nonsense! You know, I heard the teacher is pretty chill right before the season starts. Maybe you could get away with missing a class or 2?" 

Fuck! That smile, those glasses, the height, and those toned arms! I might just have to risk it and eat this man.

"Alright Now Kent, leave the girl alone. You know it's harder on immatures!" Oh thank the heavens! "Yonage go ahead to class now. I know Kent was messing with your succubus again. He can be a hand full sometimes." Saved by my actual favorite teacher, Mrs. Cuppie. 

Mrs. Cuppie teaches Earth science. I guess it's easier for her because she's a troll. You know, the whole 'living in the wilderness' and what not? Cuppie has to be my favorite troll ever. I mean, our Principal is a troll but he's a grouch. 

Cuppie has to be the sexiest troll I've ever seen too. And yes, trolls can be sexy too!

"Thank you Mrs.Cups, I don't know what I would've done if you didn't show up." I didn't realize it but while Mr. Kunt was talking to me, I laid all of my things down on the table next to the door. Get this, we were outside the freaking classroom! When the hell did that happen?

"Oh Cuppie cakes, why you always gotta ruin the fun?" Kunts pouting is making me weak and I hate him for it.

"She's not capable of fighting your hornyness off yet, so someone has to do it for her." Gosh I really do love Cuppie. Do you think I can trade a mate for her? 

"Fine. It's just you know that's my only immature one in my class. I just like a little fun is all."

Yep, time for me to leave. As Cuppie started ripping into Kunt, I walked into the classroom and sat down in my usual seat. Back of the classroom baby! 

After settling down in my rightful area, I turned to my best friend Kennie. Kennie is a witch, top of her class at that. She has a mate named Tyler that is also a Warlock, he works at the cafe as well. 

Kennie and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember. She knows everything there is to know about me. If you need to know anything about me, ask Kennie.

"Psst! Kennie."

"What now Yonage?" Oh, the attitude in this one today.

"Hello to you too miss grumpy. Anyways, it happened again." 

*gasp* "Your parents or Kunt?" Goodness I love this girl.

"Both." 

"Damn. We talking now or after class?"

"Later on after our classes, Kunts about to start." 

~~~

"Why must we creep on him everyday?"

After class Kennie likes to sit in the courtyard next to the cafe so she can watch her mate Tyler clean tables.

"Because my man has nice cheeks. Jealous much?" Well she got me there, Tyler does have the cakeage.

"You got me there, cakes do sit nice, but I'm not jealous. Far from it actually. My babies all have some nice fluff back there , don't come for them." I'll avenge my gorgeous asses all day if I have to.

"Oh hush. Jinyoung and Emerson are the only asses I see." Oh she did not just come for Youngjae like that.

"Are you implying that my unclaimed mate, Youngjae, has no cakes?"

"Duh. That boy is always hiding his ass  with those long ass shirts. *shrugs* I just figured it's because he has no booty and is insecure about it."

*gasps in le disrespect* "How in the...you just...NO! I will not sit through this slander on my precious baby's precious booty! The fluff that he carrys makes me want to just cuddle him and lay my head upon those lovely, LOVELY cheeks of his. Don't you ever disrespect me OR those edible lumps ever again!" Hmph!

"Fine! You win. I won't make fun of your mates flat ass ever again." Did she-

"Hey guys. What y'all up to now? Yonage looks like she's about to pee herself."

"Tyler now is not the time for jokes. Your evil mate is saying awful things to me and not apologizing for them." By now my arms are crossed and I'm pouting hard. 

"Evil huh? What'd you say about her mates this time?"

"Hey! All I said was Youngjae has no ass. She's just not admitting that I'm right."

"See? Tyler she's spreading lies! Make her stop."

"Kennie, as funny as this is, why are you bringing up asses out of no where?" 

Ha! The blush on her face speaks louder than she does. I can almost taste the embarrassment rolling off of her.

"I uh...well you see-"

"She was oogoling at your ass again and wanted to rub it in." I say with a winning smirk on my face. 

"Awe babe. All you have to do is say so, I'll show you my ass all the time." Okay gross.

"On that note it's time for my nap. I'll talk to you guys later." 

"Wait! Your place tonight right?"

"Nah just meet me at the hangout spot, I'll tell you guys about everything then."

"Alright then, just don't pop a vein about Youngjae's flat ass before then."

*gasp* "Not you too Tyler!?" The disrespect on my baby's lumps. 

~~~

After leaving Kennie and Tyler, I went on a hunt for an empty classroom for my daily nap. Sleep is good for immature, it's just that since we usually mature in high school, that's the last time that they give us naps in school. So I have to search for the right place to nap while I'm at school because they don't make nap centers in college. Fun! 

Papi called me asking if I wanted to go out for lunch but I told him to just drop the food off before he goes to work since class doesn't start until 2 hours from now. Of course I spent those 2 hours taking the best nap of my life. You're probably wondering what I sleep on in the classrooms. Simple, I push 2 or 3 desks together and take my pillow pet (I hide it in my locker that's in the teachers lounge) and blanket and snooze. That's only if the classroom doesn't have a  couch. If there's a couch then I put my blanket over it and lay on top of it so I don't touch the butt imprinted cushions.

My alarm goes off letting me know it's time for me to go get my lunch. Putting everything back in my nap bag I leave the classroom to go to the front desk. No one was there when I got there so I just went into the fridge and got my lunch that Papi dropped off. He left a cute little note on it. 'Hope your nap was good. I love you stupid.' 

'Awe how romantic of him. -_-'  

On the way to the classroom that my second class is held in, I almost ran into Kunt. Almost. I saw, or rather heard him, coming down the hall that was right in front of my classroom. I didn't want a repeat of earlier so I dashed into the classroom before he could make it this way. Right before I could do my happy dance I look up and see the people I've been avoiding all morning. My mates and their friends. 

Youngjae is my youngest mate so far. He hasn't presented yet, which is actually why he hasn't verbally claimed me yet. The asshole said that he doesn't want to 'say' I'm his mate yet because it won't feel as real to him as it would if he was presented. He's a fairy, and when fairies present it's the first time that they shift. During that shift is when they find out if they're a pixie or a fairy. 

A pixie is a fairy that prefers to stay in fairy form. You know the tinker bell like creatures? Anyway, they all start out as just fairies but when they go through that first shift they feel what it truly means to be a fairy and pixies just doesn't want to let that go, so they live in that form. It's pretty much like a religion to them. Just like in any religion you have the families that believe it's  their way or no way. Thankful, Youngjae doesn't have to go through that, his parents will love him either way. 

Jinyoung is an elf. Probably the sexiest elf I ever laid eyes on. Elves are feisty little creatures. Well, not 'little' but you get what I mean. They're very territorial over everything! Their homes, their property, their families, and most of all their mates. 

Jinyoung is very territorial over me and it doesn't help that I'm immature. He is also pretty protective. Not saying I have a problem with it, it's one of the reasons I find him so irresistible. That being said, he has absolutely no problem with claiming me. In fact, he loves to claim me, even loves to remind people so they don't forget that I'm his mate. Yummy. 

Mark is my favorite siren hands down. Sirens are so beautiful and soft spoken but that's literally the opposite of him. Yes, he is beautiful, but soft spoken? Naaa. Shy? Yes, he is very shy, but when he deems you a friend, you are his and you get all of him. He hasn't met any of his mates yet.... Well except one. He hasn't told the guys who it is yet but me being a succubus and all, I know without him telling me. *shrugs* comes with the perks.

Moving on, BamBam. Second most cutest Fairy ever! He's a dick, yes, but that doesn't mean he isn't cute. Bambam also hasn't presented yet but he doesn't make as big of a deal about it like some Fairies in this room. *cough, cough* Anywho, Bammy also hasn't found any mates yet, so he says. Me being amazing I know the truth and he just doesn't want them to know yet. He found his first mate around the time Mark found his, and no they aren't mates, ew.

Now for my favorite out of all of them, Yugyeom. *squeals* I'm so in yum with this kid. We aren't sure what creature Yugyeom is but we know he isn't a human. Humans can't come into this side of town unless they are invited, and even then they have to wear a special bracelet or necklace so they don't get eaten or something. Yeah, that wasn't a joke, happened to a kid once in 88. Sad times. Anywho, Yugyeom is the best, he's super tall and broad, yum, and wicked talented. Sings and he can dance. He doesn't like talking about his creature because he's still immature like me. Well, in he's case, unpresented. Only people that truly know what he is, is his parents but they won't even bulge. He doesn't even know yet. I've literally tried everything. I once even seduced his mum and dad, almost worked but Jinyoung stopped me. Now, we all respect his decision to wait and be surprised when he presents. 

Jackson isn't in this class with us but he is still apart of the friend group, so why not introduce him. Jackson is a wolf, or werewolf, all depends on your preference. During this class time he is in gym/ P.E. So, not much to go off of at the moment besides he loves to sweat. Sweat can be delicious or gross, and with him, it's just gross. He's very family oriented. Loves his pack with his life and then some. He's pretty much an over sized dog. My own personal pet. 

Last but also the very least loved one from me. Kunny, or JB. Asshole is an incubus and I strongly dislike him. He's evil and I want nothing to do with his narcissistic ways. Pride incarnated. That's all you will need to know about this asshole so on to better things. 

Mark, Jinyoung, Youngjae, and BamBam all sit on the other side of the room, the side furthest from the door. JB and Yugyeom sit on the side closest to the door with me.

I walked over to my desk ignoring all of them except Yugyeom. I give him a small smile and sit down in my seat eating the rest of my lunch. I got hunger and started eating it on the way to the classroom, sue me. As I'm eating I pull out my phone and start browsing through apps. I was on Tumblr when I saw a very kinky post about so many yummy things people have done to their partners.   

As I'm sitting there, imagining doing all those yummy things to my mates, Papi texts me asking if I liked the food his mum cooked for me.

'Yes Papi the food was delicious. I'm all full now and ready to be cuddled.'

I put my phone back on my desk and get up to go throw away my trash. When I came back to my seat I noticed something was off about it but I didn't care too much.

This is Mrs.Cuppie's class and we aren't doing anything really, just working on a work packet and chilling. I, on the other hand, had my book open and phone sitting on it reading all the goodness on Tumblr.

The way our seats were formed had the front of my desk touching Yugyeom's desk so that I'm facing him. The back of Yugyeoms desk was pressed up against the wall so my back was turned to the other side of the room. The only people I could see was Kunny, Yugyeom, and some other kid to my right.

After about 5 minutes, I paused on a really yummy post that was a screenshot of a very fun night between 2 lovers, and got up to go ask Mrs. Cuppie a question about the assignment.

When I returned back to my desk, it was turned slightly so that I'm facing Kunny a little more and closer to Yugyeom. My phone was also moved a little, like someone moved it and slide it back into place.

At this point I know it's Yugyeom being nosy. Every since I sat down he had been stealing glances at me. I said absolutely nothing about it because I love the attention. Hello, succubus here, duh.

Just to mess with him a little bit more I went to a really provocative post that was extremely detailed and walked back over to Cuppie and flirted with her a little bit. She knows about my crush on her, duh, everyone does. I mean look at her, who wouldn't be crushing on her? 

I turn my head a little and see Yugyeom move my phone back with a blush and I knew for a fact he read the post. Bingo! 

I walked back over and picked my phone up for the first time so he couldn't see what I was doing and Kunny said something to Yugyeom but I ignored the trash that was next to me. 

'Papi, you wouldn't mind if I found a new friend right?' 

'What kind of friend chubbs?' 

'You know, my special kind of friend...'

'You found a new mate?' 

'No....I don't think so. But I really want him Papi! Please, just let me have me fun.'

Before I read his reply, I turned to Yugyeom. "Hey baby boy. How's my favorite doing today?"

Oh, I love his blush way too much sometimes. I wonder if he'll let me lick it...Naa, not with Jinyoung being over there. Don't need my favorite maknae to get a whopping. 

"I'm good Yonage. How are you doing?" 

Fuck. It's happening again. "I've been really good babe, but if you keep blushing like that I'll be even better."

Before my cutie could reply, that douche bag on my left scoffed. "So now your going to go after Geomie too? He's still a baby, let him at least find a mate first before you go sinking your claws into him." Dick. 

I could feel my eyes change before I even knew what was happening. I guess Yugyeom saw them because he answered before I could. 

"It's fine JB, besides I'm a year older than her anyway so if anything, she's the baby." Nut!

"Ooo, you should call me baby more often, it's so yummy." Blush. 

"Yes, keep blushing baby boy, it smells amazing. Can I taste it?" 

"No, you can not." Shit! Who called him- I'm going to kill Kunny, mark my words.

"Jinnie baby, why you always gotta ruin the fun?" Pout on full attack. 

"You are not tasting anything on Yugyeom. You got it?"

*Que eye roll* "Stop that babe. It's okay, besides, I could taste him from here." 

After I said that an intense scent hit me and it made my knees shutter. Kunny smelled it too because he laughed afterwards. 

"Dude! She can literally smell you! Chill for about 5 minutes. I know you can't control your succubus right now, but he's literally about to shit himself." 

"He smells so delicious like this though and you know it. Mind your business, he's mine and I want to taste him so I will." 

"He most certainly is NOT yours! Take that back right now." Jinyoung's butt isn't  the only thing I love about him, I also love that cute little ear thing he does when he's mad. They twitch and turn a reddish color and I love to suck on them when they're like this because they taste the best like this. 

"Oh, baby! You did it! Ugh, I love you!" I said as I jumped into Jinyoung's arms and inhaled deeply. His blush deepened and I purred at the base of my throat. 

"Wh...what'd he do?" Yugyeoms soft voice said behind me. 

I couldn't pull away from this yummy scent to explain it to him but thank goodness Youngjae was there to my rescue.

"Whenever Jinyoung gets upset or embarrassed, his ears do that little weird thing, you know, right? Yeah, that's Yonage's favorite scent on him, she says 'it tastes better when it's red'."

"What taste better?" Yugyeom is always the curious soul. That's a good thing though. Always question everything.

"His ears." Gosh, can I kick this kid in the face now? He ruined my High from his stupid voice. 

"Why would his ears taste good?" 

"Elves ears are like candy to succubui and incubui. We love the way their ears look, smell and taste. That our favorite part on the elves. They're delicious." 

"You can stop talking to my baby boy now you rodent." I turned back to Yugyeom, finally. "It's everything he just said and more. When the elf is our mate, it amplifies the effect on us." 

"So when Jinyoung gets angry or embarrassed, you want to eat his ears?" 

"Of course she does, she doesn't know how to control her hormones yet."

"Fuck off, Kunny! Anyway, no I don't want to 'eat' them  Per se. Just suck on them hard enough so they never turn back to their normal color." 

"Oh, I get it now. You get turned on when Jinyoung gets angry or embarrassed." The smile on Yugyeoms face is priceless.

" Yeah! You should see my panties when he gets angry AND embarrassed at the same time. It's over work for my poor old heart and vagi-" 

Jinyoung smacked his hand over my mouth so quick I couldn't even think fast enough. 

"Okay, that's enough questions for now. Babe get your stuff, Papi should be on his way soon to pick us up." 

"You're going over Emerson's Tonight? I thought you were riding with me tonight." Mark finally made it over with Youngjae and Bammie.

"Yeah we all are going over, his mums making tacos tonight and I'm not missing that again." Oh, Youngjae speaks now I see.

"You aren't invited." Pouting seemed to be the only thing I did when I was around them.

"Oh baby don't be mad at me. You'll forgive me by tomorrow and you know it." There's that famous 'Youngjae smile' fuck. 

"Whatever, bye guys we'll see you guys tomorrow. Yugyeom give me your phone." 

"Bye, hopefully you don't eat all the food from everyone else. If she doesn't, bring me back one Jinnie. Kay?"

After putting my number in Yugyeoms phone and texting my phone from his, I handed it back and turned to 'JB'.

"He'll do no such thing. Over my dead body, especially if he wants to experience the affects of his embarrassment."

"Okay, time to go Emerson just texted us, he's outside."

Aftet saying bye to everyone and flirting with Mrs.Cuppie one last time, Youngjae, Jinyoung, and I got into Papi's car and went to his house for the best tacos I've ever had in my life.

After dinner I said bye to Papi's mum and got my stuff and my food she's forcing me to take to my family, and got in the car waiting on Papi to take me home.

Youngjae and Jinyoung fell asleep on the couch so they are just staying over and Papi's other mate, Kimberly, was staying over as well. I was going home because I promised Kennie and Tyler I would meet up with them. 

"Chubbs, you don't have to leave baby. You never want to stay over. I miss when you'd fall asleep in my arms." Ew. Cheesy.

"Papi you know why I can't stay, don't even try to make me feel bad. I have friends too, dick head. Now give me a kiss and take me home. I'm mad at you."

"What now, candy? What'd I do this time?" 

"You freaking ATE my FOOD!"

"...damn...who told you? Was it Lonny? It was him wasn't it? Knew I couldn't trust that fool."

"Fuck you and Lonny! I just wanted some good home cooking and what I get? Three bites and a FUCKING SANDWICH!" 

"Chubby candy, don't be like that. I already told you mum will cook you your favorite. Don't trip so much baby." 

"DoN't TrIp So MuCh BaBy. Fuck outta here. Unlock this damn door before I smash the window."

I'm literally only aggressive with Papi. With anyone else I could never EVER treat them like this. I'd cry and apologize multiple times before I even felt a fraction better. It's just something about him that brings out the psycho in me and I love it! 

"You not breaking shit chubbs. Now give me a kiss and take yo chunky ass to bed before I tuck you to sleep my damn self." 

Pout attack, damn I'm soft. "Kennie and Tyler were supposed to meet me. I have to go see them, Papi." 

"Well text them and let them know it's too late. I just don't want you to get hurt out there. It's not safe when people are getting ready for mating season baby."

"First of all, Papi, if I want to see my friends I fucking will and second of all I know that dumb ass, that's why Tyler is going to be there and third of all they can't come anyway. They fucking their brains out right now, dickhead. Now, if you don't excuse me, I'm going to vibrate the hell out of my nick-nack and you can't join, see, smell, or taste. Bye!"

After that I got out the car and went into the house. Everyone in the house was asleep from getting ready for the season so I just walked straight to my room and got started on my lovely self care with vibration. 

Right before I started though I texted Yugyeom good night with a kissy face. 

As I was about to close my phone and get started I got a notification that said that mating season starts 7 days early this year. Fuck! 

This is going to be wild, mating season starts tomorrow and everyone isn't ready for it. Ha! That's what they get for having fun without me. 

Damn! I left my food in his car!  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said you were only going to meet boyfriend and teachers but I figured why not just introduce the guys a little bit. I really wanted to give an insight on their characters as much as I could. So, I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter mating season starts! Look forward to that, I know I am.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone for far too long. Apologies.  
> Hope you enjoy this Chapter!

This morning waking up was a lot easier to do considering I didn't have extra help in doing so. Yin is far too busy trying to get the rest of her supplies ready before the season starts tonight. 

Going down stairs I noticed that mum and dad weren't in the kitchen either. There's three plates of food on the counter with a note beside them. 

'Good morning Mini me. Your father and I are out getting the rest of the things on our lists for the season. I made you breakfast so you can smell amazing for your mates dear. I love you and have a good day at school!' 

_Wow! Not even here and she is still bringing up my mates. Amazing._

After reading the note and throwing it away, I grab my food and sit down. Waffles, French toast, hash browns, scrambled eggs, and sausage links accompanied by a tall glass of homemade horchata. 

_Yes, this is exactly what I need to properly start off this  wretched season!_

Finishing up my breakfast I look over at the clock and see that I have about 30 minutes before I have to leave. After going back into my room, I'm left standing in front of my mirror trying to think of what to wear today. A dress or a skirt? Well, considering that I wore a dress yesterday, I'll go with the skirt. Logic. 

High waist pale pink skirt with a cute white scoop neck shirt tucked underneath later, I'm ready to go. 

Hopping in the car and greeting Steve, I start to wonder how today is actually going to affect me. This is my first season with mates besides Papi. Usually, when seasons happen, Papi just goes to spend most of the sexual parts with Kimberly, his other mate. 

Mating season doesn't officially start until Moon rise. So I have until night fall to talk about this with the others. 

At school I rush to the cafe so that we don't have the same run in as yesterday. Ordering the usual and rushing off to class I run into Kennie and Tyler. 

"Good morning my beautiful besties. How's the preparation for the season coming along?"

"Hey Yonage. Well, seeing as how Kennie forced us to have everything a month in advance, we're pretty chill."

Turning to Kennie, " Wow look at whose prepared for her first official season."

Tapping her on the butt, she responds with a quick, Yip!, and starts to blush. 

"Duh! Like you said, this is my first official season with Tyler. I'm excited and I want for everything to be perfect."

"Awe! Well I really hope you guys have the time of your life, because I'm gonna be down a boyfriend for about 2 months."

At that Kennie pulled me until her signature 'love bear' hug. "Yonnie Poo! Don't be so gloomy! You still have 2 other mates to be around and keep you company."

*sigh* "I still need to talk to them about that."

That shocked them both. "Wait. You haven't discussed this with them yet? How long has it been, like, 6 months? What's taking you so long baby bop?"

Flopping down on the bench outside our classroom, I turn to throw away my trash and notice Kunt walking his way towards the classroom. 

"I just haven't really gotten around to it. Hey, let's go Kunts on his way and I don't want a repeat of yesterday." 

Kennie glanced back and hurried to give Tyler a kiss and rush me into the classroom. Sitting down in our usual seats she turned to me," Hey, you never did tell us what happened yesterday."

Rolling my eyes, I said,"Yes I did. It's just that you were too busy with Tyler's dick in your mouth that you still haven't read my message." 

"Oh...well...yeah" defeated, Kennie just turned back around in her seat to pay attention to Mr. Kunt. 

After class, I went to take my recommended nap when Papi called me.

"Hi Papi. What exactly is it that you want?"

"Hey my Chubby baby. Why can't I call you without the attitude in return? Huh? Anyway I wanted to see if you talked to ya boys about the season yet." 

"Okay first, it's nap time, and second I haven't seen them yet so no."

"Haven't seen them, or, avoiding them?"

"If I say both will you not lecture me?"

"Chubbs you know how important this is, especially because you are still immature. Baby I know that you hate having to talk about the season but you have to do this for your safety."

"I know, Papi, I know. Just...let me at least nap before I talk to them. I really don't want to be cranky having this talk."

"Alright Candy. I'll give you until after lunch and then you put those sexy big girl pantys on and own up to your shit. I'm bringing mums leftovers for your lunch and don't worry I put the food you left in the car in our fridge so you can come get it later on." 

"Okay. Thank you Papi! Oh and Papi...about those pantys...do I have to put them on?"

"Chubbs, please tell me you're wearing pantys."

"...eh, sure?"

"Damn it, Chubbs! It's the first day of the season and you want to bring it in by having your damn juices all over the place? Immature juices to top it off."

*snort* "I just wanted to fell the breeze on her. She gets stuffy and you know it."

There was a long pause after that, so long I had to look at the phone to check and see if he's still there. "You DO NOT have on a skirt right now. I just know you don't. You wouldn't risk it like that, especially on such a hormonal day like today."

My silence spoke way too loud because Papi almost came through the phone, I know it. 

"Shit! Chubbs! I'm putting pantys in your lunch box and you better, for the love of god, put those pantys on and keep them that way."

I could hear how heavy his breath has gotten and honestly, that's so fucking hot.

"Okay Papi. I love you!"

"Fuck, you're gonna be the death of me. I love you too."

\---/

Retrieving my lunch box and opening it, true to his words, Papi put his favorite pair of my underwear in there with my food. There was also a note that read,'If you listen, I'll love you ten times more. Dickhead." 

_Wow how sweet. -_-_

I sat in the teachers lounge to eat my lunch today. Ya know, to procrastinate as much as possible. Finishing up, I just sat and stared at the pantys Papi gave me. 

'Whyyyy? I only wanted to feel good as much as possible. *sigh* but I know he's right.'

Pouting, I slowly put the pantys over my lovely flower. Giving her my last apology, I put the pantys on and threw my trash away on my way to Mrs.Cuppie's class.

Walking into class I noticed that Cuppie wasn't no where to be seen. Surprise surprise.

During mating season Mrs.Cuppie doesn't really stay at the school for long.. then again no teacher really does. So that leaves the few unmated students just chilling around. Flirting, working, or just having a good time.

I made my way over to my seat to put away my belongings. I've noticed that it wasn't many people in class today, probably out getting ready for the season to present tonight.

Besides the usual gang, and Kunny, there were only 2 other students who looked just about ready to skedaddle.

After putting everything away I walked over to Yugyeom to greet him first. Gotta be polite. 

"Hi my favorite! How's everything treating ya, now that the season has been pushed up?" 

Oh the scent on this one is a delight. "Oh, hi Yonage. It's not really feeling any different, only the schedules changing that's all."

"That's wonderful. As long as you feel comfortable it's alright with me."

"And what about you, Yonage? How's everything for your succubus, now that you have to suffer knowing that you can't participate in all this lovely love making?" 

I will actually stab this bastard...as soon as I get my tail, it's over for him. "Kunny, literally no one asked for you or your ugly 2 sense. I can smell your brain cells working right now and they should really take a break. All 2 of them." 

"Hey my beautiful pet. How's your day been so far? You eat well?" 

"Oh Jinyoungie! I could eat you up and never let you go! My day was going swell until Papi made me put on pantys. I thought seeing my Yugyeom would make me feel better, but rodents just had to ruin all my fun." Pout face is always coming in clutch, but not this time. It seems to me that our Jinyoungie is a little upset, oh goodie!

"What do you mean,'made' you put on pantys? You were walking around dripping all over the place, wearing a skirt that comes mid thigh?" 

Dang it, not him too. "Yes, I was. Wait! Before you say anything, Papi already drilled in my ass about how important it is I stay juice free during the season."

"You damn right about that. I don't want to have to beat some ass on the first day of the season. That's not a fun way of bringing it in." The ears are radiating. Fuck, good thing I have on the pantys huh? Thank you Papi!

"Yeah, about that. I have to talk to you and Youngjae about...you know." My stance right now looked like I was in trouble. I was standing in front of Jinyoung twiddling with my fingers and staring at my feet. 

Jinyoung pulled me over to where him and Youngjae sits, which is in between Mark and Bambam. Oh no. 

"I will not be discussing my sex life with you guys, for the first time I might add, while sitting in front of Markus and Bamboozle." Arms crossed and a pout in full affect. 

Youngjae chuckled at me and turned to face us,"No love, you will not. We are going to be stepping outside for this talk, unless you want to let Mr.Jaebum hear every detail about your,'sex life'." 

*Gasp* He did not! 

"Awe. I wanted to hear about it. I want all the details." Looking to my right, I can see that really cute pout that BamBam does to get his way. 'Yeah, not this time buddy.'

"Sorry Bam, but no offense, you are the LAST person I'm telling my sex life to."

Bams face would have been a funny thing to lighten the mood if I wasn't scared shitless. "Oh but why? I am great at secrets." 

I glanced at the others really quickly before I walked up to the pouting fairy. I leaned in close enough to his ear so that no one else would hear me.

"I know that but ya see, there's a certain someone that I know you can't keep your thoughts from. So, baby bop, no details for you." Pulling away I felt his scent hit me. He's embarrassed. Damn it! I backed away from Bambam and went back to my two mates before I bit him. 

"Oh..okay...have a...good chat." He was so red I would've  thought he was gonna explode if I didn't know the truth. 

*clap* "Alright now my yummy companions, let's get this over with so I can go back to flirting with Yugyeom."

Jinyoung grabbed my arm and held me as far away from Yugyeom as he could. We went outside, right across from the classroom so that we didn't go too far, and so we can see if anyone tried to follow us. Nosey heffas.

After finding a spot on the bench, I was sitting with my back turned to the door of the classroom with Jinyoung and Youngjae sitting across from me.

"Okay. As you both know, Papi already has his other mate, Kimberly."

"Yes, love Kimberly. She makes the best sparkling cider."

"Youngjae, baby, not now. Yes, Kimberly is lovely and beautiful, but you know what else she is? Mature."

I paused a bit to make sure they were following along. "That means that, for 2 months, Papi and Kimberly will be with each other none stop starting night fall." 

"Awe! And my baby cakes is going to be missing her Papi?" Jinyoung made a cooing face at me and I swear I could've barfed right then and there. 

"Ew! Hell no. But, I am going to be lonely so that leaves you two, my second and third mates."

"Where does that leave us?" Youngjae asked at the same time as Jinyoung asked,"What are we gonna do now?".

Sighing, I laid my head down on the table,"I'm not sure, we never talked about it. Which is why we have to know before night fall."

"Well, since I'm the only one that's going to truly be affected by the season, you two should be fine."

I looked up at Jinyoung to really get a good look at him. "Jinyoung baby, I know that. That's why we're here! So we can figure out what we're going to do. We can't just leave you, my presented mate, to suffer through this alone."

Jinyoung scooted close to me and grabbed my hand so that he can give it a kiss on the back. "Yonage. Do you know why most Elves find their mates before they fully mature?"

I shook my head and looked up at him completely. "No. I never really thought about it. Why?"

"Because dear, an elf can't truly experience their mates until they fully mature."

I guess my face showed my confusion because Youngjae sighed and said,"He's trying to say that when an elf presents, their main focus is to find their mate and take care of them. Seeing as how the best way to take care of your mate is to be there when they present, Elves usually end up finding their mates immature. So there for, he isn't going to be as affected by the season because you are not yet mature."

"Wait, but what does me not being mature have to do with you enjoying the season?"

"I can't fully enjoy anything sexual unless it's with my mate."

Realization set in my face. "So then, you aren't really going to feel the season because of me." 

I felt like shit. Do you know how terrible that makes me feel, to know that I am keeping someone else from pure bliss too? 

Seeing how affected I was by this, Jinyoung held my hand even tighter. "Yonage sweetheart, don't think it's your fault. If anything I'm happy that you are taking your time to mature. That only means that we get to spend as much time with you before you become a full beauty. Then we won't have to spoil you as much. You know how much I love spoiling you."

Giggling I started to stand up,"Fine. I won't be sad but that doesn't make me feel any less like shit. Now, we're going to be staying at my house right? I get really clingy during this time of year, with everyone gone and everything. We'll have the house to ourselves."

"What about your brother?" Youngjae asked standing up and stretching.

"Yeah, don't tell me you're kicking him out again." Grabbing Jinyoung's hand we started to walk back to the classroom. 

"Nooo. He's actually ditching me to go cuddle the pixie triplets. You guys know how he gets when he can be around them none stop. I'm starting to think he's about to mature. Either him or the triplets." 

Walking back in the classroom I could see that there was a little bit of teasing going on. 

"Oh look whose back and not marked up. Mark you owe me $5."

*Scuff*,"What are you on about Kunny?" I asked while making my way over to Yugyeom and pulling Jinyoung with me.

Yugyeom spoke up before the rodent could,"JB and Mark had a bet on who would come back with marks on their neck and apparently both of them lost so, pay up the both of you."

*Gasp*,"Not you too Yugyeom. You've been corrupted by the likes of these creatures." I pushed Jinyoung into the seat next to Yugyeom and sat on his lap, then I turned and laid my head on Yugyeom's shoulder. 

JB snorted,"Oh please, Yugyeom was the one who started that bet. Anyway, what'd you guys figure out? You going celibate for the season?" 

Mood switch I see. "You know I'm starting to think baby boy didn't tickle you enough this morning, because you seem so interested in my sex life. You must not be getting enough of your own."

I could smell it without even looking. I glanced around the room and noticed that Youngjae went to go sit at his regular desk. Pout, why does he play so hard to get? 

Turning my attention back on the guys closest to me I noticed that Jinyoung and Yugyeom were confused about what I said. JB noticed too so he rushed to answer and detract them from questioning him, or me.

"Nah, I'm perfectly fine. Unlike you, I gets it regularly and don't have to watch my mate like a love sick puppy. Jinyoung tell you he's been shopping earlier?"

I felt him stiffen underneath me. I took my hand from Yugyeom's hair and put my full attention on Kunny now. 

"Is that so? And why on earth would you know anything about my Jinyoungs shopping schedule? Stalker."

JB leaned back in his chair, pleased that I changed the subject. "Oh because I was there with him, rode there together. Why don't you ask him about those lovely toys he got in his bag over there." 

A tense Jinyoung squeezed out between his teeth,"JB, please stop this. Now is not the time."

I would've stopped it if he was actually disturbed or even mad. My boy was redder than I've ever seen him. Holy, what was in that bag?

JB sucked in a breath and chuckled,"Oh you like this just as mush as I do. Youngjae baby why don't you show Yonage what we were looking at before she came in."

It wasn't a command, more like a suggestion, but still,"Ew, never call Youngjae 'baby' ever again. Secondly, Youngjae baby, why don't you show me what you guys were looking at before I came in."

Yugyeom snorted,"I swear you two are the same person."

"Who?" I said turning to him.

Jinyoung stopped Yugyeom before he could answer,"There's no use, Jackson once tried to make them realize but they just tagged timed him until we had to stop it before he started to get scared. Boy was so shook after that he didn't talk to them for weeks."

Yugyeom looked sad at that,"Awe poor Jackson. He's so sweet. Kinda don't feel as bad as I should though."

Jinyoung turned to Youngjae, "If you so much as touch that bag, I'll rip you so good that you'll never feel a true season in your life."

"Oh my Sweet Youngjae, show me and make me so happy that I'll keep Papi from eating your food that Mama makes." Puppy dog eyes in full affect.

Jinyoung whispered a quick 'damn it' because he knew I've won. 

Youngjae smiled so big as he opens the bag and pulled out a box around the size of my forearm. "Oh Yonage. How can I say no to such a beautiful offer?"

I gasped,"Is..is that...a Bluetooth vibrator?"

Jinyoung sighed giving up and joining in,"Not quite. It's similar to the Bluetooth one but it's operated by sound."

"Oh you mean like the ones those human cam girls use? I've always wanted one of those!" I turned around and hugged Jinyoung a much as I could. 

"Oh Jinyoungie, please tell me it's mine! Please." I kissed his ear, and may have nibbled on it a bit.

JB answered for him,"Of course it's yours. He wouldn't stop shutting up about it when he saw it. 'Yonage will love this. Don't you think so JB?', 'Which color should I get? I have to get a color that'll match her beautiful skin!' Blah blah blah."

My face still in his neck I whispered in his ear,"That's so hot." and licked his entire ear and sucked it into my mouth. 

"Ugh! I can actually taste what you're doing over there and I really want you to stop." 

Pulling away I turned around looking at that thing smirking at me,"Look a here Kunny, what I do with my lovely mates ears have nothing to do with the likes of you. Anyways," I got up and started walking over to Youngjae,"Baby love, can you please hand me my lovely present?"

Youngjae smiled and handed it over to me. As I looked it over, I stood in between Youngjae's legs and he had his hand casually just on my exposed thigh.

'Fuck, this is the most forward he has ever been with me in public. I mean sure we cuddle a few times and he even lets me kiss his cheeks, but this is new.'

Youngjae isn't as forward with claiming as Jinyoung or Papi. He wants to wait until he gets fully presented to verbally say I'm his mate. Not all, but most Fairies are this way. A huge step away from the succubi and incubui clan. 

"Babe. This sounds...amazing! I can't wait to use it!" I turned around to face Jinyoung, still in between Youngjae's legs.

"I dare you to use it now." 

I stopped swooning over Youngjae rubbing my thigh and turned to look at the source of that verbal gold.

"Bammie, dear, what makes you think that I'll do such a thing. Jinyoung would kill me."

JB leaned forward a little bit and turned his head to the side to look at me,"I agree with Bam. You should try it, right here, right now."

Jinyoung spoke up now,"JB, no. Not happening. She's obviously too weirded out by you guys to do that."

JB scoffed at that and leaned back again. "Sure, that or she is too scared of a little toy. I forgot her succubus isn't in control right now." 

Before anyone could say anything I spoke up,"I'll do it. I'm just not putting it inside in front of you creatures. I'll do it in the bathroom and come back." 

Jinyoung wasn't shocked at all. I know this may be a little too 'over sharing with your friends' to humans but with us 'mythical' creatures, it's completely normal to be open about your sex life. We are 100% comfortable about this stuff, it's literally apart of living. That being said, we aren't open to 'sharing' outside of our mates. So if it's not a mate, it's not a date. Or, if it's not a beau, it's not a go....I'll stop now.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. We can always wait until later to play."

"Jinyoungie, I'll do it. You know I don't mind being open with our friends. Kunny is a little questionable but other than that I trust Mark and Bammie. Yugyeom is my actual favorite so duh I trust him."

I know Jinyoung was only protesting because of my feelings and that honestly made me more wet than his ears at the moment. 

As much as I loved, and I do mean LOVED, Youngjae being so open, I had to go to the bathroom. After making my way into the stall I sat on a covered toilet and read the instructions. 

'Lube it up, blah blah blah. Relax your muscles, blah blah. Push in until it was all the way in and sat comfortably.' I can do this. No problem. 

\---/

Okay so it might have took more practice than usual. I've never had anything inside me before, not even a tampon. Thank goodness Youngjae handed me the lube before I walked out the room, or we wouldn't have been using anything today. 

Walking back into the classroom, I put my bag away with my other things. Everyone was watching me intensely. 

"What? I got something on my face?"

"Well...how'd it go? Does it hurt?" 

Turning to answer Mark made the toy shift slightly. "It felt extremely weird. I've never had anything inside me before and this is just nestled in there." 

As I went to go to Yugyeom, JB asked,"How's it work? Do we scream at it?"

I bent in front of Yugyeom so that my face was inches away from his,"I don't know. I'm not sure yet. Maybe Yugyeom will help me figure it out." 

Batting my lashes at Yugyeom, I didn't pay any attention to where my booty was pointing. Next thing I know, there's a cold finger running up my slit to catch the fallen juices. 

"Did you not have any other pantys to wear? These are totally ruined." 

I stood up straight and turned around to smack Kunny, when I saw his fingers in his mouth. Two fingers cleanly licked and eyes wide open, he said,"Dude you taste so sweet! I didn't get flavored lube." 

I stomped my foot and turned and walked to Youngjae, I was getting as far away from him as possible. 

"Of course I taste sweet, have you met me? Anyways, that sweet nectar was only for my mates, you thef."

Sitting in Jinyoung's original seat I turned to face the others.

"Dude you did not just taste her before me. I will actually fight you. Stole my honey." Jinyoung was pouting super hard now and he only pouts for me.

"Oh baby don't worry. He'll never taste your sweet juicy fruit ever again." I blew him a big kiss and looked at Youngjae.

"How's it suppose to work Jae? I've been having to stay still so I don't take it out. If this thing doesn't start vibrating something we're going to have problems." 

Youngjae laughed and turned to me,"You activate it by doing your mating call." Oh!

Fuck. I've only ever heard Marks mating call before ,don't ask, and it was the best thing I've ever heard. 

"Alright so whose first?" 

"Mark." It came out quicker than I wanted.

Everyone turned and looked at each other and shrugged. "Okay, Mark it is then."

Mark kind of did this little shaking thing with his arms and turned towards where I was sitting. Once everyone that was left in the room were quiet, his call started.

'Oh! That's just as beautiful as I remember.' Leaning back in the chair I just sat and enjoyed the beauty of his sounds. They were a mixture between a light humming and singing at the back of the throat.

I sighed leaning deeper into the chair and closed my eyes,"Man, Sirens have the best mating calls ever!"

When it stopped I opened my eyes and looked around,"What?"

Everyone was staring like they were waiting on something to happen.

"Did it work numb nut? I don't see any bliss any where."

*sigh*,"Of course you're not gonna see bliss, I mean, look at you. Ew."

I turned back to Mark,"Awe! Babe! That was beautiful, but I didn't feel any tingles from the toy. Maybe it doesn't work for sirens?"

"They probably have different versions? I don't know. Mark just didn't do it right." Bambam leaned forward with his chest poked out,"I'll go next and show you how it's really done." 

Bammies call was so cute, it sounded like a bird chirping and wings fluttering. 

I squealed and jumped in his arms attacking his cheeks.

"Wha-...did it work? Did I solve it? I totally did right. I told you guys my tongues magic!"

Lifting my head up from biting his cheeks, I smiled and laughed a little. "No baby boy, not a single vibration. Your call was just the absolute cutest thing I've ever heard!" 

BamBam scuffed and pushed me off of his neck."You got my hopes up for nothing."

"Maybe it's you. Your vagina could be broken from lack of use." I'd smacking him if he was closer.

"Just because my vagina doesn't like delicate singing or cute chirps, doesn't mean it's broken. You're just mad because I've got everyone calling me and not you." 

Sticking out my tongue I turned back to Jinyoung. I was still in Bambam's lap. "Babe, what do you think? Maybe the toy doesn't work, or the batteries are bad?"

Shaking his head, Jinyoung sat up a bit,"No baby girl, it doesn't take batteries. Maybe someone else should go, for good measure." 

"I'll go." Everyone turned to look at Youngjae in shock. "You...you will? Hot fuck, okay! Everyone shut the hell up or I'm ripping tongues out."

I sat up a little bit more now with my back on the wall, instead of BamBam's chest. 

Youngjae just shrugged his shoulders and turned towards me and Bambam and let it flow. 

'Oh my goodness and peas! That's nice!' 

Youngjaes call was deep, chocolatey, rich! Similar to Marks but not as soft. He had a deep song coming out of his throat and chest. So velvet and slick.

"Shhhiitt. Please never stop that sound. Ever!" As I said that, it got deeper and the deeper it got the louder the vibrations got. 

I'm pretty sure Bambam could feel it too because I heard a quiet 'fuck' come from him. 

In a daze I slowly made my way to Youngjae and slide into his lap, not really knowing what I was doing. I just wanted this sound to keep going forever. 

My legs started to shake and I guess that made Youngjae think I've had enough because those delicious sounds had stopped.

'No!' I started pulling him closer to me, trying to get him to continue. 

"Baby bop. You okay over there? You look pretty dazed out over there." Hearing Jinyoung's voice made me come back down from whatever High I was on.

Lifting my head I looked up and realized where I was. I had somehow moved to Youngjae's lap and straddled him. I had been rubbing my face into his neck and cheeks. He stopped once I started nibbling his ears. 

"Fuck. I can smell, taste, and feel everything she just went through and the toy definitely works."

For the first time I had to agree with Kunny.  

 

 


End file.
